The goal of this project is to identify the site of key genetic events in the development of Wilms' tumors. A genomic DNA library of region p13 on chromosome 11 will be utilized to establish the critical site(s) involved in formation of Wilms' tumor. Experiments are proposed to determine the location and identity of transcribed sequences in the Wilms' tumor gene region on 11p13.